Let the rain fall red
by Erebus of Chaos
Summary: Naruto is assumed to be killed as a child. He is raised by Kyuubi and becomes feared around the world for his strength. Rated M for safety. Will possibly have massive gore. Sorry for the lack of summary.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The days of the fallen son_

I remember those days. The ones leading up to my "death", Who was I to deny Fate? She is after all, a mighty temptress. My name. If you have not already guessed, is Naruto. I contained the Nine tailed demon fox, The Kyuubi no Kitsune. This is my tale, the one that bore fear into the hearts of Every single person in Konoha. The fear of a being who rose up with the blessing of Kami. And as I have said so many times before. "Let the rain fall red."

The rain fell, Almost completely blocking out the panting of a young boy. His panic filled eyes leaking hot salty tears, his blood dripping constant streams of red liquid into his eyes and mouth. His leg gave out as a kunai buried itself deep into his thigh His screams cut through the air only to be covered by claps of thunder. The boys screams echoed elsewhere than the narrow alleyway Deep inside of his seal a being of great power stirred. The sobs echoed and a voice bounced through the halls and water filled pipes of the seal, "Why? Why to the hurt me every time I try to get food?" his anguish brought back memories of the foxes attack on the village five years ago. The rage, the inexplicable hate, and for what? He had gained nothing, while the child lost everything. **"Kit. Come to me. We have much to discuss. Much to discuss indeed."**

Naruto screamed again as another blade dug into his flesh. Screams of "DIE DEMON!" accompanied the biting pain of steel against his supple young flesh. The last he Remembered was a sharp pain, and then numbness as everything faded to black with silence.

Hours later Naruto woke up, he found the he was face down in water, his arms, loosely hanging as they were barely brushed the bottom with their fingertips. What amazed him though, was the fact that he could breathe the water in like it was air. 'Wait. Water?' Naruto shot up out of the water his eyes wide. He noticed almost immediately that the walls shone with an otherworldly light. A mixture of red and white. He followed the Passages until he ended up in front of a large cage. A deep voice rolled out of the darkness, covered in waves of fury. Naruto cowered before the voice. **"Hello kit. You took your sweet time getting here..." **Naruto Stood back up, his eyes flared up with inner fire. The light permeating the area changed, the red dimming while the White grew brighter, the cage grew brighter revealing the Kyuubi in all of his glory. Naruto just looked on curiously. "Took my time? Who are you? Why are you here? Where is here?" **"Yes, Took your time, I called out to you over five minutes ago. As for who I am, and where we are...I am Kyuubi, and we are in your mind. The Yondaime sealed me in you when I was forced to attack all those years ago."** Naruto's expression of astonishment was the last thing Kyuubi saw before Naruto fainted.

-A/N

I am not fully satisfied with the length of the prologue, but I guess that this is what I get for starting this on a whim. Well. Talk to you later.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm sorry that I have not posted in a while. Time got away from me...I cannot promise regular updates but I hope that I will be able to make up for that with the quality of writing. I appreciate all reviews as well as positive criticism. Thank you.

Disclaimer:

* * *

In no way shape or form do I own Naruto nor any other Material that I happen to use from other places in either fiction or for real. Thank you.

On the outskirts of a small town, a figure walked away slowly, if one looked closely enough they could see a smirk. Now, this was not just a normal smirk. Oh no...Fangs poked out over tight lips, Purple slitted eyes peered out from the depths of the cowl, and long sliver hair fell from the ponytail that the rest was held tight in. he wore dark purple robes with a blood red interior. Under the robe he wore a tightly woven mesh shirt along with a pair of black baggy cargo pants. At his right hip rested a beautiful sword, sheathed in black stained oak and decorated simply with red tassels sprouting like flames from a gold fox head on the pommel. and on his left a black kitsune anbu mask.

Now...the town behind the person, and the reason that he was grinning was in flames. Well...what was left of it anyway...No bodies were in sight but the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air and the calls of the carrion birds grated away on the morning air.

The mans name was Uzumaki Naruto. Striking from the shadows, never staying long in a single place. He had no friends, no allies. Nothing. His spy network ran throughout every country, and every town as well. He had spies spying on spies, and people in every branch of government. He was protected in all of the hidden villages except for konoha because of multinational citizenship.

Now, Naruto remembered everything that had happened those fourteen years ago. His supposed death at the hands of the Konoha villagers especially. For years he had raged at them, even going so far as to plot assassinations for the council of Konoha. He grinned and shook his head from side to side. Stupid people...stupid, stupid Konoha... They had lost a great resource. Oh well... he laughed. Not the warm one that he used to laugh as a child. Rather this laugh was cruel and cold. It bit like a sharp wind in the depths of winter causing one to shiver if they heard it. A deep voice broke the near silence of the morning. "I wonder where Sakkai went? She had better not have gone on without me...damn girl..."

Naruto's pace picked up until he was in a full blown sprint. "Where the hell are you Sakkai?"

Konohagakure no sato. 9:30 AM

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat at his desk. The day had started off as normal. Come in and start on his paperwork, have the annoying councilors come bursting into his office because of something that the self important asses deemed required action. This followed by more paperwork until lunch...or...at least, that is what should have happened. Rather than more paperwork he had gotten several reports of the same purple clad shinobi that had been roaming the land for the fast weeks. This time though. It had shaken him. A small village in Fire country had been utterly destroyed and a person with various things linking him to Akatsuki. This led to a question. Why did they clash in the first place?

He sighed, in the words of one of his jounin. What a drag... he looked longingly at the clock and seeing that his train of thought had only taken a minute. "Fuck it..." he pulled on the small lever hidden under the lip of the desk, popping open a small drawer filled to the brim with bottles of sake. He smiled softly as he took one and broke the seal.

"I'm drinking already and it is not even noon yet. Please, Kami...if you are out there...Don't drop more shit into my lap..."

He winced as one of the newly promoted chuunin burst into his office.

"SIR! You may want to look at this yourself...because I'm not sure that you will believe me if I do tell you."

Sarutobi looked baffled for a moment before he stood up and walked out onto his balcony. His only reply to the scene below was barely heard over the din caused by the man in the purple robes.

"What the hell?"

Konohagakure no sato. 9:35 AM

Naruto walked up to the gates of his old village, he looked up at the little girl riding on his shoulder, she wore similar clothes to the ones that he did, except for the face that the colors were inverted.

"How are you doing Sakkai? Getting hungry?"

She nodded giving a slight flash of the two small furry tufts on the top of her head

"Hai, Naruto-sensei. Sakkai-chan is very hungry. Can she have some delicious ramen?"

Naruto eyed her warrily.

"No, Not here. Maybe on our next stop. You do know that your Kaa-san would try to kill me if she knew just how much of that stuff I let you have as it is. And while I hate to admit it...I'm afraid of a woman's righteous fury of doom when it comes to her children."

Sakkai pouts down at him and turns on her puppy-dog eyes as high as she can. Her bottom lip even trembling.

"Please Naruto-sensei? Please? I promise not to ask for ramen at the next two places that we go through..."

He growls and shakes his head, until he looks up at her, his eyes almost pained.

"Sakkai...You do realize that ramen is expensive? You nearly cleaned me out the last time you ate it..."

She looked him full in the eyes and he caved

"Fine. One bowl." he raised his pointer finger. "Just one bowl."

When Naruto looked forward again he realized that they had walked right past the gate guards and into the village itself. Looking over his shoulder he saw the guards with their jaws on the ground. Shrugging, he turns back to Sakkai and starts talking to her about what type of ramen she was going to get. His hood falling back letting his features see the light of day yet again. Neither the young man nor his little companion noticed the old man on his balcony watching them. His eyes wide and tears welling within them.

AN:

Ok. This is nowhere near the quality of writing that I want to see from this. But I felt bad for letting you guys hang with no more of this story to read. I assure you that I will try not to abandon this story but that comes with time I guess. Also This story is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic much less writing period. I have no planning for this story and am just winging it as I go.

For those of you that are still with me, I thank you and Hope that I may be able to satiate your ravenous need for fiction.

Yours,

Insomniac Wolf


End file.
